Tied Together
by BeWhoYouWannaBe
Summary: Sometimes, even the bad things can tie together into something good..
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So, I decided to write a chapter story. How many chapters? I don't know yet. I'll figure that out as I go. But, I was just sitting here, thinking up some story idea's that I maybe could right, and this one idea.. I just had to do! Sooooo, here is the first chapter! Of course, I do ****not ****own Glee.**

**Chapter 1**

_"Let go of me! Please!" _

_She tried her hardest to let out a scream, but the person holding her down had his hand over her mouth, making any sound she did sound like muffling. _

_"Please don't!"_

"Ms. Berry?"

The brunette's eyes slammed open as she sat up in her the bed quickly, her breathing loud and harsh and sweat running down her forhead. She then calmed down enough to realize she was in a hospital bed. She blinked a little and looked down at her arm, finding it wrapped up in bandages. What happen...?

"Ms. Berry?"

She gazed up at who and where the voice was coming from to see a nurse. She had a concerned look on her face while holding onto a clipboard in her arms. Why was she in a hospital? She wanted to ask the nurse so many questions but couldn't, her throat being too dry to even try. So the only thing she could manage out was a small, "Water.."

The nurse nodded before eyeing her again. "Rachel, do you remember anything that happen last night..?" the doctor asked, making the brunette turn her attention over to her. Rachel gazed down at the white, bed sheets covering her lap while she tried to think, only finding out that it made her head pound more then what it already was.

Realizing she probably wouldn't get any answers out of her at the time being, the nurse spoke again. "Rachel, we don't know what all happen last night, but we found you in bad shape, and the only reason I ask you anything is because if something bad did happen, you need to tell the police."

Rachel nodded, letting the nurse know she understood. As the nurse left to go get her water, only one thought kept crossing her mind..

_"Let go of me! Please!"_

_"Please let go!"_

The pain she felt at that moment came rushing through her body once again, making her stomach turn. She flinched and moved, holding her stomach in a slight pain. The nurse came walking back in with a small cup of water, making Rachel smile a little as a thank you and take it. The nurse watched her for a few seconds before speaking once again.

"Rachel, there is somebody here that wants to talk to you about last night, his name is Mr. Finn Hudson. He's a police officer and is going to be helping you with this case, just to, you know, make sure everything is alright. So he's gonna come talk to you, is that okay?" the nurse asked.

Rachel took a sip of her water, keeping her gaze down at the bed. The only response she gave the nurse was a nod, making the woman nod herself and leave the room. Rachel took a deep breath, before letting it all out. She only remembered bits and pieces of last night, and what she knows, she don't want to talk about..

* * *

"So, her name is Rachel Berry?"

The nurse nodded while looking up at him. "Mr. Hudson, we ask you to be patient with her, she hasen't said much all morning.." the nurse told him, making him nod his head in response.

"I'm not gonna push her into anything she don't wanna talk about, but I am gonna have to get a few questions out of her, or I'm not gonna be able to do this case, or figure out what asshole did this.. Your saying she was raped, right?" Finn asked, making the nurse nod.

"We're not sure, but the way she was found.. It would be the only thing that makes since.. But the only way we'll find out is to here it from her." the nurse protested. Finn nodded once again before eyeing her.

"What room number?"

* * *

Rachel propped up some pillows behind her before sitting up in her hospital bed, gazing around the room while playing with a strand of her long, chocolate brown hair. The entire room was white, which she found kinda boring. At least add some colors to the walls.

Suddenly, a knock was heard from the door, making Rachel gaze over as a man walked in. He seemed pretty tall, his lightish brown hair was spiked up some and nearly matched perfectly with his tan skin tone. He gazed at her with those brown eyes of his before doing a half smile.

"You must be Rachel Berry?" he asked, making her nod slowly. He nodded while grabbing a chair from the corner of the room and pulling it up to the side of her bed and sitting in it, facing her fully. "I'm Finn Hudson, I'm gonna be helping you, do you mind if I do that?" he asked, his half smile turning into a grin, trying his best to lighten the mood for her a little and let her know that she could talk to him.

She kept silent, only giving him a slight nod. He nodded while making himself more comfortable in the chair. He had to admit, this girl was actually not that bad looking. Her long, dark hair nearly framed her beautiful face perfectly, and kinda found himself staring into her bright, chocolate brown eyes. He cleared his throat, coming out of his days and looking at her.

"First, I wanna ask you how you feel? Do you feel any pain anywhere?"

She nodded before speaking, her voice cracking up every once in a while. "In my arm, a-and stomach.." she responded, making him nod and smile a little.

"Well, I could imagine that your arm hurts" he spoke, pointing at her arm all wrapped up, getting a slight smile from her in return. He grinned back at her, glad to at least get a smile out of her, knowing the he was starting to lighten the mood. He then spoke again. "But your stomach.. Can you tell me what that feels like?"

She looked at him, before back down at her bed sheets shrugging. "It just hurts.. Like somebody has stabbed me in the stomach.." she mumbled, keeping her gaze down at her bed sheets. Finn nodded at her, a slight frown forming across his face. He kinda felt bad. Here she was, mumbling every response, clearly not wanting to talk about it, and here he is, asking questions. He kinda had to do. This was his job and this was his case.

"Rachel..." he began, making her gaze up at him. "Can you tell me what you do remember from last night..?"

**Okay, that is all for this chapter. Please let me all know what you think in a review! It would really mean a lot to me :) **

**Also, thank you all for reading, and have a very Merry Christmas!**

**I'll be sure to update soon! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody! I'm back with a brand new chapter. I want to thank all of the people who left me reviews on the last chapter, they all meant a lot to me because, well, I love reviews haha! Anyways, I also hope you all had a good Christmas. Mine was actually really great so I hope yours was to. But, enough of me talking now. I do NOT own Glee at all. **

**Chapter 2**

"W-What I remember..?" Rachel mumbled, gazing over at him as he nodded. She looked away and stared down at her hands. Man, she really didn't wanna talk about this, at all. But, she knew if she didn't, he probably wouldn't leave. She closed her eyes and started to think, only remembering how bad her head pounded when doing so.

She pushed all the pain a side though and went into deep thought. Some memories from last night started to flash through her mind once again, and she began to speak.

"Kurt..." she spoke, opening her eyes and looking over at Finn who blinked confused.

"Kurt?" he repeated, making her nod.

"Last night.. I was with him.. He's my best friend.." Rachel explained, making Finn nod and gaze at her, letting her continue speaking. "Me and him went out to this club. I can't remember which one or what it was called, but I remember a club.." Rachel explained, making Finn eye her.

"Do you remember anyone at the club trying to hit on you?" Finn asked, trying to get info on if this guy, was there the whole time. Maybe that was it. He tried talking to her, and she ignored him. So he thought his only option was to...rape her... That's kinda mean though. Maybe that didn't happen.

"There was this one guy.." Rachel began, making Finn come out of his days and look at her. Rachel looked back at him, more memories from last night coming into mind. She cleared her throat a little and sat up straighter in her bed. "The whole night started with me and Kurt..."

_Flashback_

_"Come on Rachel! It'll be fun! We haven't went out to a club to drink since...FOREVER!" Kurt shouted, putting his hand on his hip and staring over at Rachel who shook her head lightly. _

_"Maybe you should just go Kurt, last time I went to a club, I puked on that cute bartender..." Rachel mumbled, a little embarrassed of all of that happening last time. Yea, even though that last time was about a year ago, she just didn't feel like making a fool of herself again._

_"Aw, come on Rach! Live a little! It'll be a lot of fun! You might even meet you a nice guy there" Kurt protested, making Rachel look over at him._

_"If I wanted to look for me a guy, it wouldn't be at a club" Rachel spoke, making Kurt sigh._

_"I didn't want it to have to come to this.. But you leave me no choice..." Kurt began, before getting on his knee's and putting his two hands together. "PLEASE Rachel! Pleeeease! Just come with me just this once! It'll be a lot if fun! Pleeease!" Kurt begged, crawling up to her, making the brunette giggle._

_"Okay! Okay! Fine! I'll go. But just this once!" Rachel said, making Kurt jump up and squeeze the girl practically to death. Rachel hugged him back before mumbling. "Can you.. Help me find something to wear though..?"_

_Kurt's smile grew wider as he nodded. "Let's see what little Miss Rachel Berry has in her closet!" he spoke loudly, before opening her closet door and scanning through her clothes. One particular dress caught his eye and he pulled it out without hesitation. "What about this?!"_

_"No way! I wore that dress once in my life and it was to a party back in highschool!" Rachel explained, eyeing the dress. It was a lace, black dress that stopped above her knee's and criss-crossed across her back. It was low cut, so it would show off her cleavage very nicely. It wasen't something you would see Rachel Berry in everyday, but Kurt thought the dress, would be perfect for tonight._

_"Your wearing it. Now go put it on." Kurt demanded, tossing the dress at her face. She puffed her cheeks out in aggervation and walked into the bathroom. A few minutes later she came out, making Kurt's face light up._

_"Well damn Rach! You look amazing!" Kurt complimented, eyeing Rachel in the black dress she was now wearing. She looked at herself in the mirror before eyeing Kurt._

_"You really think so?"_

_"I know so! Now, let's go have some fun!" Kurt shouted before grabbing Rachel's hand and pulling her out the door._

_It took them about thirty minutes to get to the club. They got out and walked inside, Rachel nearly hiding behind Kurt while walking in. She wasen't even in the building for five seconds yet and nearly three guys already came up to her, asking if she would like them to buy her a drink, pretty much staring at her chest the entire time talking to her. _

_She told them she could get her own drink and with that, walked up to the bar. She took a seat and let out a deep breath. Kurt had already gone missing in the crowd, no way was she gonna find him any time soon. _

_"And what can I get you?" _

_Rachel looked up and nearly froze when she met eyes with the bartender. He was absolutely handsome. He had curly brown hair that framed his face perfectly and amazing eyes. He was a little taller then her, but not that tall, maybe about Kurt's height, but an amazing body tone. Rachel pretty much found herself staring at him, and this guy pretty much found himself doing the same. She was absolutely beautiful._

_"What's your name?" he asked, finally braking the silence, a smile coming across his face. Rachel looked at him and managed out a small stutter. _

_"R-R-Rachel" she squeaked, making him nod. _

_"That's a beautiful name. Mine's Jesse" he spoke, making her nod and smile._

_"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Rachel spoke, making him smile. _

_"I get off my shift in about thirty minutes, how about when I do, I buy me and you a drink, and we talk for a little while?" he asked, making Rachel nod quickly in responce. _

_"Okay!"_

_"And can I get you a drink now?" he asked, making Rachel blink. She didn't know much about drinks... At all.. So she tried to play it off._

_"I-I'll just have whatever he's having!" Rachel said, pointing over at a man across the bar drinking. Jesse nodded before fixing her the drink and smiling, handing it to her across the counter._

_"Enjoy Rachel."_

_Rachel had no idea what she was drinking, but whatever it was, it had her dizzy in minutes. She felt her head starting to spin and she managed her way through the crowd to find Kurt._

_"Hey Kurt!" she spoke a little louder then was she intended to, catching her best friends attention and making him walk over to her._

_"Yea?"_

_"I'm going out to get some fresh air. Its really, really hot in here.." Rachel spoke with a hiccup before pushing her way through the crowd, hearing a loud 'okay' coming from Kurt. _

_She finally made her way out the back door of the club and stood out in the, what seemed like an alleyway. It was dark outside, so the only thing she could see was the area she was standing in, which was lit up by a light from the building. She took another sip of her drink before someone grabbed her._

_End of Flashback_

"And that's when it happen..." Rachel said, her voice cracking a little. Finn nodded at her. He knew exactly what came next.. What jerk just takes advantage of a drunk girl? In a dark alley?! Well, that seemed like society these days..

He felt bad that this all happen to her, but he was glad that she opened up a little and told him all what happen last night. He just needed to ask one more thing.

"Rachel? If you can't remember, I understand, but, do you remember anything of what this guy was wearing or, what he sounded like, or anything?" Finn asked, making the small brunette shake her head.

"No... I just remember a deep voice telling me to stay quiet.." she whimpered, her voice cracking. Before Finn knew it Rachel was crying, her small hands covering her eyes while tears streamed down her face.

Well, now he felt terrible. He sat there, watching this poor innocent girl cry, and didn't know what to do about it. His job wasen't to comfort people, it was to discover things about people and arrest people. But, he felt the need that he had to comfort her.

"Hey Rachel?" Finn began, making the small girl look up at him, her eyes red and puffy from crying. He put on his best smile and put his hand over hers.

"My job is to make sure that everyone is safe. And your case is what I'm dealing with. And I will make sure, that no matter what, you are safe." Finn spoke, making Rachel look at him. They're eyes locked for a few seconds before Rachel nodded a little, a smile spreading across her face.

"Thank you.." she whispered, making him nod and pull his hand away.

Suddenly, the hospital door swung open and a shocked man stood in the doorway. "Rachel!" he yelled, making Rachel look over, her face instantly lighting up.

"Kurt!" she squealed, making Kurt run across the room and dive onto her hospital bed, taking her into a tight embrace.

"I'm so glad your okay! I am so sorry of what happen last night! I shouldn't have made you go!" Kurt said, guilt building up inside of him. It all dissapeared though when Rachel patted his shoulder, smiling.

"It's okay Kurt! None of this was your fault." she explained. Finn stood there eyeing Kurt. So this was who she was with last night. He sat there in the chair in silence while the other two kept each other in a tight embrace.

Finally, he cleared his throat, making Kurt and Rachel gaze over at him.

"What?! Can't you see me and Rachel are having a moment!" Kurt yelled out, making Finn hold up his hands in defense.

"Calm down now.. I'm just here to help Rachel. I'm working on her case so I can find out who did this to her" Finn explained, making Kurt stand up from the bed.

"You listen to me..." Kurt trailed off.

"Finn Hudson." he told him.

"You listen to me Finn!" Kurt spoke again, making Finn eye him. "Rachel is my best friend, and I will make sure that you do your job right, and don't sit around all day eating doughnuts and drinking coffee or whatever you police officers do!" Kurt explained.

"And I don't plan on doing that. I take my job seriously" Finn responded.

The nurse then walked in, looking over at Rachel who looked back. "How are you feeling Rachel?" the nurse asked, making Rachel smile and Kurt speak.

"She's ready to go home nurse!"

**Okay, that's all for chapter two. So now you all know what happen the night before Rachel's accident. **

**Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone, I am back with a brand new chapter. I want to say happy 2014 to all of you, even though New Years was a few days ago lol. I also want to say thank you for all the reviews. They aways make me feel better about this story and all lol. So, for being all great reviewers, here is chapter three. I do NOT own Glee.**

**Chapter 3**

Three days have went by since Rachel has gotten out of the hospital and she's been doing pretty good. Of course, Kurt came over to check on her almost every single day. But, that was just him being the great friend he is. The one thing that bothered her though was that three days have passed, and she still hasen't heard from Finn. Was that a bad thing?

Rachel sat on the couch in her living room, staring down at her feet, and thinking about the whole situation of that night, and how she hasen't heard any good news at all.

"See, this is why I worry about you, because everytime I talk to you, you always go into some daze and stare at your feet! Is that even normal? Kurt, is it normal to just stare at your feet?"

Rachel came out of her days and looked up at one of her other best friends, Santana, talking to her. She gazed at her for a few seconds. Of course, this was her best friend that she was jealous of. The long, beautiful, black hair and dark, dark eyes. She had the perfect figure that every girl dreamed to have, and every boy in the world drooled when she walked by. Of course, Santana would flirt with guys, but she wasen't actually 'into' them. She was more like that with girls.

"She might just be tired Santana.." Kurt said, walking from the kitchen with a cup of warm coffee in his hands, putting it on the coffee table in front of Rachel to drink. Kurt then sat down next to Santana who just sighed.

"That's still awkard though. Ever since the whole incident from that night, she's been acting different.. Is there something your not telling us Berry?!" Santana asked, staring over at Rachel who just shook her head and took a sip of her coffee.

"Good, because I ain't afraid to go all Lima Heights on their asse-

"Okay Santana! Calm down!" Kurt interrupted, grabbing onto the shouting girl and pulling her back down on the couch. Santana just let out a loud sigh before eyeing Rachel. "Just know that you can talk to me if there's something on your mind" Santana said, making Rachel smile from over her coffee cup and nod.

"I know. Thank you Santana."

"No problem, Berry."

* * *

Finn sighed and stared down at the notebook open on his desk. It was full of all the notes he wrote down about what happen the night of Rachel's accident. Of course, he was glad she opened up and spoke a little bit about it. But, it still wasen't enough to help him find out who this guy could be.

He kept pushing the button on the pen he was grasping in his hands over and over, making a loud clicking noise continue to play all across the room. Of course, he was in such deep thought, he didn't know it was such an aggervation until someone across the room yelled at him to stop, making him put the pen down and sigh.

He ran his hands through his brown hair in frustration. So far, he had nothing. He felt like a horrible police officer. He was put on this case because his boss told him he had faith in him, and here he was on the fourth day with this case, having no information at all. Only the little bit that Rachel told him in the hospital.

He felt like he was failing his job, boss, and most of all. Rachel.

"Having trouble man?"

Finn looked up to see his best friend Puck standing over him. Finn sighed but nodded, making Puck gaze down at the notes he had written down, chewing down on the gum he had in his mouth while doing so.

"Well, sorry about that man. You'll find out eventually. But until then, you wanna go out with me and the guys tonight? It'll be fuuuun!" Puck explained, making Finn look at him before looking back down at his notes.

"I can't man..." Finn began, making Puck scoff.

"Why not?!"

"Because, I have work to do. I have people counting on me. You'll just have to go with the other guys tonight. Sorry man" Finn explained, making Puck sigh.

"Fine. It's your lost.." Puck told him, before grabbing his noteback off the desk and reading it. "Rachel is her name, huh?" Puck asked, reading the notes from the book.

"Yea."

"Is she hot?" Puck looked over at him with a grin, making Finn roll his eyes at him and take the notebook out of his hands.

"After what all she has been through, I doubt she wants to be in a relationship. She might already be in one, I don't know" Finn said, standing up from his seat and stretching.

"Okay well, if she's single and looking, tell her that your best friend, Noah Puckerman, is one hot beast" Puck told him with a smile, making Finn chuckle at him.

"Whatever you say Puck."

"Oh, and if more information is what your looking for, why don't you ask that Jesse guy that's written down in them notes. He was there that night, maybe he knows something" Puck suggested, making Finn think about it before nodded.

"Good idea, thanks man!" Finn said with a grin.

Puck just grinned back before walking off. "Just helping out my bro."

* * *

Rachel giggled to herself and took a bite of her chinese food while watching her two best friends argue in front of her about the chinese lady dropping off their food earlier.

"What?! I was obligated to tell her that her shoes didn't match her shirt! I was just giving her som beauty tips" Santana explained, taking a bite of her food and making Kurt eye her.

"But you said it in such a rude way" Kurt said, making Santana shrug.

"Then maybe she'll actually do something about it then."

Kurt rolled his eyes before looking over at Rachel who was eating her food slowly. Kurt smiled a little. "How are you feeling Rachel?" Kurt asked, making Santana gaze over and look at her to.

Rachel looked at them with her cheeks filled with food before swallowing. "I'm fine, you guys don't have to worry about me so much.. It's been four days since the accident.. Yea, it's scary, but all in the past."

"And also three days of hearing no information at all! What is up with this guy you said was on your case Rachel?! Is he even doing it? And did you even give him your number so he can contact you?" Santana asked, making Rachel nod.

"Yes, before I left the hospital yesterday he asked for it. He said if he heard or found out anything, he would let me know" Rachel told her before taking another bite of her food.

"Well, Flynn needs to hurry up!"

"It's Finn, Santana.." Rachel pointed out.

"Whatever, same thing" Santana replied, making Rachel giggle at her. "But, I hope he finds out at least who this asshole is, so I can go find him myself and beat him into a pulp!" Santana added with anger. "Nobody should ever do that to you.. I'm sorry I wasen't there to help Rachel.."

"Yea, me too.." Kurt said, a little bit of hurt showing on his face.

"Guys cheer up! It's okay! I'm all good! See?" Rachel said, doing a big and goofy smile. Kurt started to laugh at her and Santana cracked a smile.

"Alright Rachel, as long as your doing good. I gotta get home though since it's getting late" Santana explained, making Kurt nod and stand up from the couch.

"Yea, me too, I have work tomorrow" Kurt explained while throwing away his and Santana's chinese food. Rachel nodded and stood up, going over and giving them both a hug.

"Thanks for coming over today and keeping me company you two" Rachel told them, making them both smile.

"No problem, Berry" Santana said.

"Yea, that's what we're here for. Call me if you need anything, okay?" Kurt said, making Rachel nod. They told their goodbye's and before Rachel knew it, they were both out the door and gone.

Rachel sat back down on her couch as the room fell silent. She stared down at her half eaten chinese food before her stomach started to turn. All of a sudden the stomach pain she felt before in the hospital came back and she held onto her stomach. She all of a sudden, felt sick.

* * *

Finn took a deep breath and got out of his truck, coming face to face with the same bar that Rachel and her friend, Kurt, were at that night. Without hesitation, he opened the door and walked into the building. Loud music was blaring all across the building while people danced almost everywhere. Girls already came up to him too flirt, but he pretty much pushed them aside and walked up to the bar. He tapped his hand against the bar, maing the bartender turn and look at him.

"Hey, I'm looking for Jesse, is he here tonight?" Finn asked, making the bartender turn fully towards him and eye him a little.

"I'm Jesse" he spoke, giving a drink to someone across the bar before walking up to him. "What do you need?"

"My names Finn Hudson" Finn spoke, pulling out his wallet and showing him his badge. "I'm a police officer working on this case and would like to ask you a few questions. That won't be a problem now, will it?" he asked, making Jesse shake his head.

"Not at all. Let me get someone to take over for me and we can talk" Jesse said, walking off to go find another worker. Finn stuffed his wallet back into his pants pocket before waiting.

After a few minutes of pushing a few drunk girls off of him and letting out loud sighs, Jesse came walking back. "Okay, we can go talk in the back room, it's more quiet there" Jesse explained before walking to the back, Finn following.

They got to the back and Jesse sat down, while Finn took the seat a little ways in front of him. "Alright Jesse.." Finn began, making the young man eye him. "I would like to ask you a few questions about Rachel Berry.." Finn explained, looking up at him. "I know you know her."

Jesse nodded and Finn continued. "I heard that you served Rachel a drink that night.. What was in it?" Finn asked.

"Alcohol, that's it" Jesse said, making Finn write it down with all his other notes.

"After you gave Rachel the drink, did you see her again?" Finn asked, looking at him.

"I saw her one more time after that, and she looked like she was tumbling out the back door. I supposed she was a little buzzed considering she drunk a whole cup of alcohol" Jesse explained, making Finn eye him.

"Do you remember anybody following her out the door?"

"I don't know. I just remember watching her head towards the exit before going back to work" Jesse told him. Finn eyed him to see if their was any hesitation in his voice or guilt on his face. But he found none. So he stood up from his chair and nodded. "Thanks for taking the time to talk to me, that'll be all." Finn told him, making Jesse nod.

Finn made his way out of the bar and sighed loudly. The only new piece of information he found out was that she drunk alcohol. This whole trip was useless.

"Well, Jesse wasen't him.." Finn said to himself, getting into his truck and leaving the bar.

**Okay, that's all for chapter three. So you found out that secret man was not Jesse. I also want to let you all know that in my story, I call Puck, Puck. I don't really say Noah that much before Puck sounds better to me. **

**Anyways, thank you all for reading and please review! I will be sure to update chapter four soon! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello guys! So classes and exams have been very frustrating for me this week, so that's why it's been a few days since I updated. But here I am, back with a brand new chapter. I hope you enjoy it and of course, I do NOT own Glee..**

**Chapter 4**

"Eggs... Eggs... Eggs! Ah-ha! Found them!" Rachel spoke to herself, grabbing the eggs out of the freezer and putting the carton into her shopping cart and walking once again. It's been a week since she hasn't left her house, so she decided to go out and do something. So, seeing that she was almost out of food in her home, she decided to go pick up a few groceries.

She gazed around at the various food items around her before stopping and gazing down at the different kinds of cheese. Chedder.. Swiss.. Such a hard decision.. Well, to her it was.

After three minutes of thinking, she finally picked chedder and went on her way through the store. She picked up other food items as well. Like, milk and juice. Also other different kinds of snacks and foods. After she decided she was done, she pushed her cart towards the check out.

Too busy gazing around, she slammed her shopping cart into somebody's elses and started apologizing immediately. "Oh my gosh! I am so, so, sorry! I wasen't paying attention and I didn't mean to-"

"Woah! Woah! Hey, Rachel! It's okay!"

The small brunette looked up to meet eyes with the one and only, Finn Hudson. Also, the man who was supposed to be finding answers to her case, but hasen't told her anything for almost a week!

"Oh! Hi Finn!" Rachel spoke, sending him a soft smile. "Sorry, I wasen't really paying attention."

"It's all good Rachel, accident's happen" he told her, a smile spreading across his futures. "I'm actually glad you ran into me, I've been meaning to call you but haven't gotten around to it cause I've been so busy trying to find answers" he explained, making Rachel nod. So he was trying..

"And nothing yet...?" Rachel asked, making him shake his head in response. Gazing away, the small brunette looked down at the floor, a sad expression come across her face. She felt like he was never gonna find any answers and whoever the heck this dude was, was just going to get away with doing this to her.

Seeing her sad look and immediately feeling bad, Finn put his hand on her shoulder, making chocolate brown eyes gaze up into his. "Listen Rachel.." he began, making her nod a little and listen. "I am not the giving up kind. I fight, I always have, and I will not give up until I find out who this asshole is. I promise you, that no matter what, I will find him. Even if it's the last thing I do."

She kept gazing into his eyes, looking for any kind of doubt, but finding none. Rachel then smiled, and not just some fake smile, no.. An actual, bright, smile. A smile that made a slight tint of pink spread across Finn's cheeks. This girl was beautiful.

Clearing his throat, he spoke. "But uh, anyways. How are you feeling and all?" Finn asked, trying not to make the tint of pink across his cheeks obvious.

"I've been doing pretty good! I kinda felt sick the other day, but it only lasted for a few seconds, then it went away. But other then that, I've been doing great! I try not to think about it so much, and since my two best friends are always around checking up on me, it never comes to mind!" Rachel explained, making Finn nod and smile at her.

"That's great Rachel! I'm glad your doing okay."

"Yea, me too. I wanna thank you for helping me Finn with this case. You seem to be actually trying to help me out, and not just giving up on me so easily" Rachel said, making Finn smile at her.

"Well Rachel, I take my job pretty seriously" Finn stated, making Rachel giggle at him.

"I can tell! And that's a good thing. If you do find out who this person is, you'd be my hero. You know that, right?"

Finn stared at her for a few seconds before responding. "Your hero?" he repeated, making Rachel nod and smile brightly at him.

"Yea, because well.. You never gave up, and somebody who never gives up and puts their all into it, is a huge hero in my book" Rachel told him, making a smile spread across his face.

"I never thought of myself as a hero before" Finn chuckled, making Rachel giggle with him a little.

"Aw, well you should! Maybe your girlfriend see's you as one!" Rachel said, making Finn smile a little.

"Yea, if I had one. Me and my girlfriend broke up a few days ago. She has too many bitchy moments and lies to me way to much, so I decided to end it. It probably was never gonna work out anyways" Finn explained, making Rachel feel bad.

"Oh, I'm s-sorry! I didn't mean to bring it-"

"Rachel, it's okay!" Finn interrupted with a laugh, making Rachel look back up at him. "You apologize waaaaay to much, ya know that?" Finn said, a dimpled faced grin forming across his futures, making Rachel gaze down at her feet shyly.

"Do I really?" Rachel asked.

"Yea, but to be honest, it's kinda cute" Finn confessed, making Rachel blush a little and look at him. Realizing what he just said, Finn cleared his throat once again and looked away.

"I uh.. gotta finish finding the rest of these groceries. So um, I'll call you if I find out anything. Or if you have anything to ask, I can give you my number since I only have yours" Finn explained, making Rachel nod and pull out her phone. After giving her his number, Rachel saved it to her phone and smiled.

"It's saved under 'My Hero'" Rachel said, showing Finn her phone to where it showed his number and the words 'My Hero' at the top. "Because your not giving up on me. So you kinda already are my hero, if that makes since" Rachel tried pointing out, getting a smile from Finn in return.

"Well thank you. It's pretty cool to be Rachel Berry's hero" Finn told her, making the small brunette giggle.

"You're sweet Finn.." Rachel confessed with a smile, making Finn's cheeks turn pink once again.

"I am?"

"Yea! Other police officers are usually mean and grumpy. You seem fun, easygoing, and sweet" Rachel explained. "I'm glad you got to do my case. Maybe we could get to know each other more!"

Finn smiled immediately at that thought. He wasen't going to lie, Rachel was very beautfiul. Also kinda hot. Finn shook his head at that. What the hell was he thinking. He's supposed to be helping this girl out, not checking her out. Yet, it was so hard not to keep his eyes off her tan legs.

Shaking his head again and forcing his eyes up at her face, he nodded. "Yea. T-That'd be cool. But I really gotta go now. Talk to you another time. Bye Rachel" Finn said before pushing himself and his shopping cart past her. Rachel nodded before going to check out.

* * *

"So you ran into Flynn today?" Sanatana asked, gazing over at Rachel while chewing away on some of the food Rachel cooked for them.

"It's Finn! And yes, I kinda slammed right into him. But that don't matter. I found out that he is trying really hard on finding answers on my case, and I got his number so if I had any questions I could call him" Rachel explained, smiling brightly while talking about it.

Sanatan eyed her friend for a little while. "What's with the bright smile, Berry?" Santana interrupted, making Rachel stop talking and look at her.

"What?"

"That smile that just all of a sudden appered when you started talking about him. Do you have some sort of crush on him?" Santana asked, making Rachel scoff and cross her arms.

"No way Santana! I'm just happy that he's helping is all" Rachel stated, making Sanatana eye her a little more before shrugging.

"Alright. Well, I gotta get going, but thanks for inviting me over for dinner and telling me about your meeting with Flynn" Santana said, standing up from the couch and stretching.

"Finn! And you're welcome!" Rachel told her with a smile.

Sanatan smiled back and hugged her before heading towards the door. "I have work again tomorrow so I won't be able to visit, but if you need anything just call" Sanatana told her before putting on her shoes and slipping out the door. "Bye Berry!"

"Bye San!" Rachel replied with a small wave.

**Alright, that's all for this chapter. Thank you all so much for reading! I'll update soon.**

**Please review, it would mean a lot! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry it has been a while since updating, classes just have been really busy and all. But, I'm back with a brand new chapter. I also want to thank everyone who leaves me such great reviews. I love you guys so much! Lol, but lets get started. I do not own Glee.**

**Chapter 5**

"Are you sure she's okay..?"

Kurt looked over at his boyfriend's words before sighing a little to himself. "I don't know Blaine.. She told me she was, but she's been getting sick since yesterday night..." Kurt explained, making Blaine nod a little and look at the bathroom door. On the other side you could hear a not so great sounding Rachel. A throwing up, Rachel...

Kurt stood up from the couch in Rachel's living room and made his way over to the bathroom door, knocking three times before placing his ear to the cold wood of the door. "Rachel, are you sure you're okay?" Kurt asked, gaining a few groans and moans in response. Finally, after coughing for a few seconds, Rachel spoke.

"I'm okay Kurt, you and Blaine go ahead and go see the movie, I doubt I can go today.." Rachel said from the other side of the door. Kurt frowned a little at the thought of Rachel missing the movie, but shrugged it off. He wasen't gonna drag her out of she wasen't feeling good.

"Okay Rach, I'll let you know how the movie was once we get out" Kurt spoke before turning towards his boyfriend and waving for him to follow. Blaine stood up and followed Kurt out the door, yelling a small 'good bye' to Rachel before shutting the door behind him.

Once hearing her front door shut, Rachel let out a soft sigh. She's been laying sprawled out across her bathroom floor for thirty minutes now, never once leaving the toilets side. She didn't know what the heck happen last night. One minute she was sitting there washing dishes, the next she was running to the bathroom to get sick. She got sick again this morning too, plus now.

Deciding that laying there all day wasen't the best idea, the small brunette stood up from the floor and stretched a little, letting out a yawn while doing so. She opened the bathroom door and took a few steps out into her hallway, praying to God that she wouldn't feel sick again.

She made her way into the living room and laid out on her couch, propping the pillow up behind her head, and making herself more comfortable. She laid there for a few minutes in silence, the thoughts of why she was feeling so sick going through her mind. They were once thrown out her mind though when the sound of her ringtone started to playing.

Rachel sat up and grabbed her phone off of the coffee table, looking at who was calling. She smiled a little at the words 'My Hero' lighting up her phone, before clearing her throat and answering. "Hello?"

"Hey Rachel, it's Finn, or Officer Hudson, whatever you call me.."

Finn's voice was heard on the other end of the line, mumbling on about who he was. Rachel nodded a little at that before speaking.

"Hi Finn, is there anything you need?" Rachel asked, holding the phone more up to her ear while listening.

"Actually yea, you see, I was reading through my notes that I got all from that night and I was wondering if maybe you remembered a little more of anything that happen, you know, mainly of what that guy looks like?" Finn asked, hoping that she remembered a little so he would know what he should be looking for. Like hair color wise or anything like that.

Rachel frowned a little at the thought of that night going through her mind once again. Of course she could remember her screaming for help, and how hard he was gripping her hips, but no thoughts of what he may look like went through her mind at all. She just couldn't remember that part. Plus, it was dark anyways...

"I'm s-sorry.. But I-I don't.." Rachel stuttered out, her voice shaking a little at all the thoughts crossing her mind. All of those horrible thoughts..

Realizing he shouldn't have said anything, Finn spoke. "Hey, sorry Rach.. I shouldn't have asked anythi-"

"I understand it's your job.." Rachel interrupted with a small smile. "Besides, I need to stop letting what happen that night get to me, it's all in the past.." she added.

Finn nodded at this. "Yea, so I'll let you-.."

He was interrupted with Rachel's loud coughing on the other end of the line, making him look at his phone a little before putting it back up to his ear. "You okay Rachel?"

"Y-Yea, just.. I've been getting sick all day and.. I feel sick again.. I should go.." Rachel spoke, making Finn nod a little before hanging up. Rachel hung up the phone and tossed it on the couch cushion beside her before making her way to what seemed like her best friend at the moment. The toilet..

* * *

Rachel sat on her couch, staring at her feet while the tv in front of her played some Broadway musical that was on. She wasen't paying any attention to it though. Instead, she gazed over at the small box placed on the table in her kitchen. Many thoughts crossed her mind, most of them being is she should open the box and use it.

Pushing all those thoughts aside, she stood up from her couch, taking a deep breath and walking to the kitchen, grabbing the box off the table and walking to the bathroom. She shut the door behind her as she read the directions on the box, making sure not to skip any sentence before opening it.

"Here goes nothing..." Rachel whispered.

**Sorry for the short chapter guys. I have to be up early tomorrow and tonight seemed like the only time I could write and update. I promise that the next chapter will be longer.**

**I hope you liked the little bit of Blaine I put in this chapter lol. I know it wasen't much, but he'll be in another chapter soon. **

**Also, pleeeease review, it would mean the world to me.**

**Thanks for reading! :) **


End file.
